Vimaire face à une nouvelle technomancie
by Deline
Summary: Sybil a encore investi dans un nouvel appareil à démon fabriquer par les mages.


**Disclaimer** : Je n'ai pas créé le Disque-monde et ses habitants. L'inventeur de cet univers fantastique est Terry Pratchett, à qui j'emprunte ce monde juste pour m'amuser et dans un but non lucratif.

**Titre :** Le Refroidisseur.

* * *

Vimaire descendait tranquillement les marches du grand escalier. Il venait de border le petit Sam. Il avait quitté la chambre de son fils, mais il se sentait encore dans ce monde doux et duveteux où il n'existait ni voleur, ni assassin. L'univers du petit Sam était fait d'animaux souriants et de contes sans véritable méchant.

Vimaire entendit son estomac gargouiller. Quand avait-il fait un vrai repas pour la dernière fois ? Il avait eu cette affaire de vol dans diverses bijouteries de la ville. La guilde des voleurs avait beau mettre la tête de ce cambrioleur à prix, il n'en devenait pas plus simple à capturer. Cela faisait des jours qu'ils cavalaient d'une bijouterie à l'autre sans jamais rien trouver. Angua avait flairé les lieux et n'avait remarqué qu'une odeur de chou. Petitcul avait fait des prélèvements, elle avait cherché des empreintes. Elle n'avait repéré que des traces d'urine de rats. Autant dire que monsieur Solitaire s'en était scandalisé, il était allé se plaindre auprès de son avocat. Vimaire avait eu droit à la désagréable visite de monsieur Biaiseux qui accusait le guet de diffamation. Voilà se souvint Vimaire, il s'apprêtait à manger un sandwich au bacon préparé par Côlon quand Biaiseux était entré dans son bureau. L'avocat lui avait coupé l'appétit. Son sandwich avait fini à la poubelle.

Vimaire entra dans la cuisine. Elle était vide. C'était le jour de congés de la cuisinière et de Villequin. Vimaire lança un regard hésitant à un placard métallique fraîchement arrivé dans la maison. Encore une fois, Sybil n'avait pas résisté à l'envie d'acheter un nouveau produit à démon développé par les mages. La "boîte à froid", appelaient-ils ça. Vimaire ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi Sybil avait eu le désire d'acheter une telle chose. Après tout, la maison possédait une glacière à la cave.

Avec une extrême prudence, Vimaire ouvrit la porte de la boîte à froid. Aussitôt une petite voix enthousiaste s'éleva :

« Bonjour _Sam et Sybil Vimaire_ ! »

Sybil avait lu la notice. Vimaire posa les yeux sur un petit démon jaune luminescent, il se tenait dans sa petite cage digne d'un palace pour créature miniature.

« Ah, fait le démon en voyant le visage de Vimaire, première utilisation ! Merci d'utiliser le refroidisseur Yéti…

- Yéti ?

- Ben… oui. Les yétis vivent dans les pays froids… euh… Merci d'utiliser le refroidisseur Yéti modèle 2…

- Que fait le modèle 1 ? » demande Vimaire, froidement.

Le petit démon se sentit confus face au regard pénétrant du commissaire. Il déglutit avec difficulté et répondit d'une petite voix :

« Il est silencieux, il ne dit aucun mot, il ne fait que produire du froid. »

Le démon hésita un instant avant de relancer sa tirade sur un ton joyeux :

« Heureusement _Sam et Sybil Vimaire_, vous avez choisi le modèle 2. Il vous dit quand la viande est périmée, quand le lait va tourner.

- Tes informations, tu peux très bien les mettre là où le soleil ne brille jamais. »

Le démon lança un regard étonné à Vimaire. Il lui fit un sourire et reprit son laïus :

« Il vous informe des produits que vous finissez pour que vous puissiez les mettre sur votre liste de courses.

- Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans ce que je viens de te dire ?

- J'ai parfaitement compris ce que vous m'avez dit _Sam et Sybil Vimaire_. Il enregistre la liste de vos plats préférés…

- Est-ce que ta bouche et ton derrière se trouvent à la même place ?

- Quoi ? Vous ne m'avez parlé ni de l'un, ni de l'autre. Vous m'avez parlé de la boîte à froid.

- Pardon ?

- Jamais le soleil ne brille dans la boîte à froid. C'est pour ça que je suis lumineux. »

Vimaire ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait répondre à une telle réplique :

« Il vous informe des ingrédients entrant dans sa composition… continue le petit démon.

- Sandwich au bacon !

- Quoi ?

- Je veux un sandwich au bacon.

- Ce n'est pas un vrai plat et de toute façon il faut m'annoncer « plats préférés » pour que je le prenne en note. Vous n'avez pas lu la notice, mon fonctionnement est expliqué dedans.

- Où est le bacon ? C'est la bonne formulation ? ajouta Vimaire entre les dents.

- Deuxième étagère, dans l'emballage de papier. »

Vimaire se saisit du paquet et ouvrit l'emballage. Il contenait bien du bacon :

« Et où est le pain ?

- Le pain ? s'étonna le démon. Le pain ne se met pas dans la boîte à froid. Le refroidisseur Yéti modèle 2 vous donne des conseils pour conserver au mieux vos aliments_ Sam et Sybil Vi_…

- Et le beurre ?

- Il n'est pas dans la boîte à froid. Je vous conseille d'ailleurs de le rentrer si vous ne voulez pas qu'il devienne rance.

- Plus tard ! »

Vimaire s'apprêta à fermer la porte de la boîte à froid, quand le démon l'interpela :

« _Sam et Sybil Vimaire_, puis-je vous suggérer d'agrémenter votre sandwich de feuilles d'une très belle laitue ou de quelques rondelles d'une tomate contenues dans le bac à légume, au bas de votre boîte à froid ?

- Non.

- Ou peut-être une tranche de fromage chèvre venue de Lancre ?

- Non ! je veux bien prendre un œuf par contre.

- Il n'y en a plus ! Pensez à en racheter _Sam et_… »

Vimaire ferma porte, la voix du démon s'arrêta. Le temps d'une seconde, il se demanda si le démon continuait à faire de la lumière quand la boîte à froid était fermée.

Vimaire se prépara son sandwich parfait. Il fit trop griller son bacon, il mit une bonne couche de beurre sur le pain et surtout pas de salade.

Alors qu'il avalait sa dernière bouchée, Sybil entra à son tour dans la cuisine. Visiblement, elle avait eu chaud dans la dragonnerie :

« J'ignorais que tu étais encore à la maison Sam.

- J'allais justement partir. J'avalais juste un petit quelque-chose avant de retourner aux Orfèvres.

- J'avais laissé tout ce qu'il fallait dans la boîte à froid.

- J'ai vu ça. Merci ! J'ai pris de tout. »

Sybil ouvrit la boîte à froid :

« Bonjour _Sam et Sybil Vimaire _! dit le petit démon de sa voix enthousiaste.

- Bonjour petit démon.

- Proverbe fraîcheur du jour : « En avril, ne te découvre pas d'un fil. En mai, fait ce qu'il te plaît. »

- On est en octobre », précisa Vimaire.

Le petit démon se déplaça dans sa cage pour voir qui venait de parler. Il vit le visage de marbre de Vimaire. Il reporta son attention sur dame Sybil :

« Votre bouteille d'eau est à une température de 7 °C _Sam et Sybil Vimaire_, comme vous me l'avez demandé en suivant à la lettre les instructions de la notice.

- Merci petit démon. »

Sybil se saisit d'une bouteille d'eau placée dans un compartiment spécial bouteille aménagée dans la porte de la boîte à froid :

« Je crois que je vais me faire une salade, petit démon, avec des tomates, la laitue et j'y ajouterai quelques dés de fromage. En reste-t-il suffisamment ?

- Bonne soirée chérie, dit Vimaire en s'éclipsant sur la pointe des pieds.

- Il n'a pris que le bacon, crie le petit démon. Il n'a pas voulu de la salade et des tomates. En plus, il a été méchant avec moi. Vous ne devinerez jamais ce qu'il m'a dit ! »

L'inconvénient d'une grande maison était que la sortie était toujours trop loin :

« Sam ! » cria Sybil.

Fichue technomancie ! Il fallait sans cesse qu'elle vienne lui gâcher la vie.


End file.
